It Took So Long To Realize
by idreamx
Summary: A sweet romantic one shot between the famous Harry Potter couple Hermione and Ron who broke up with each other ten years ago. Hermione is now marrying a man who she believes she loves but realizes she still has feelings for Ron.Will they get back together


This is my first one-shot story with Ron and Hermione please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the phenomenal world of Jo's aka J.K Rowling

Summary: One Shot Hermione's marrying a man she doesn't love even though she still has feelings for Ron will she ruin her own marriage just for Ron R&R

It takes to long to realize

It was a beautiful summer day, a crystal clear blue sky, birds chirping, and the sun peaked through the curtains in Hermione's room warming up her pale white skin. As she opened her eyes immediately her preference was to stay huddled to the bed and sleep in order to escape all her worries and disasters. After silently fighting with her mind Hermione rose from her bed wearing nothing at all and dragged her self to the bathroom. While she brushed her teeth Hermione studied her reflection, even though her features were the same, the aura around her wasn't. Silently she thought about how excited and nervous brides were on their wedding day when Hermione was just the exact opposite only marrying Eric just for the sake of it (not that she didn't like him he was sweet and caring. Also, he didn't force her in to marriage and accepted the fact she was a witch).

Hermione slowly exited the bathroom with a look of agony on her face as she toppled on the bed wishing to be alone, she felt a lump in her throat and the pain in her heart made her cry. Ginny abruptly came in to the room to help Hermione to put on her wedding dress.

' It's about time you're up!' Ginny yelled at Hermione pushing away the fact that she was crying and naked. Hermione suddenly noticed she was there and hastily wiped the tears of her face.

' Sorry.' Hermione muttered her eyes scanned of to the clock and saw it was 7.

' We have enough time it doesn't start until 2.' She stated

' Do you have any idea how many hours you have to leave Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on your damn hair?' Questioned Ginny while Hermione nodded, it took 3 hours, and then god knows how long it takes to put on a wedding dress and make up. All this pressure and anxiety was the limit of what Hermione was able to handle and suddenly she broke down.

' I (sob) can't (sob) take (sob) any more.' Hermione whispered hoarsely as Ginny sat down beside her and stroked her bushy brown hair. There was silence for a while until Ginny said:

' You still like him Hermione, you still do, admit it! Hermione there is no point of denying it from me, you wouldn't be like this if you still didn't like him.' Ginny said watching Hermione

'I still do...' Hermione whispered

-Harry and Ron-

Harry was busy with his 8-month year old daughter named Lily (who just happened to drool on his expensive Armani suit) since Ginny was dolling up Hermione. Lily gurgled as drool came down her face.

' Oh no Lily not on my Armani suit.' Harry said and groaned. He was wearing suit since muggles were at the wedding and it was best to not draw attention to them selves even if they knew about the wizardry community. Harry absently wiped the drool from his suit and Lily's face and turned to Ron.

' I'm not going to Hermione's wedding.' Ron said looking outside the window.

' Ron! Hermione counts on us to be there.' Harry said

' Harry I just can't, I can't Harry.' Ron whispered

' Yes you can.' Harry said as he stood up and placed Lily on the floor allowing her to her crawl around. Harry walked to where Ron was standing and said:

' Ron, you're my best mate! Go to Hermione's wedding for her sake.'

' Yeah for Hermione.' Ron said sadly

- Ginny and Hermione-

Ginny brought out the hair potion and began to apply to Hermione's hair.

' Ginny I don't no what to do.' Hermione said while Ginny applied it to her carefully

' I don't know either, but what do you want to do?' Ginny said

' I have no idea.' Hermione said truthfully,' I wished never lied to Ron and never met Eric.'

' Why do you like my brother?'

' He makes me happy, sometimes annoys me when we have the littlest quarrels, always worry's about me and he makes me laugh.'

' What is wrong with Eric?'

' He's absolutely perfect! He's everything Ron's not but I feel like he's not the one for me.' Hermione said sadly looking at her engagement ring wishing she could chuck her ring outside the window.

Eric's Room (at his house)-

' Brother do you really like that girl?' Vicky asked

' Yes I love her a lot but I don't she feels the same way about me.' Eric looked at the mirror, fixing his messy auburn hair, his hazel eyes were teary as he said that.

' Then why did she marry you?' Vicky pressed on

' That I don't no, I didn't force her or any thing, she accepted on her own.' Eric said

' Oh.'

' If you don't mind I have to change and it's already 8 I have to be a the church around 10 to help.'

' Ok brother.' Vicky said as she exited the room, wondered what her future sister-in-law was doing at her house**. (A/N **Hermione and Eric are at their own houses and Harry and Ron are at Harry and Ginny's house)

3 hours later-

' Finally!' Hermione screamed and rushed to the shower to get the potion of her hair while Ginny waited for Hermione to finish her shower and for now she apparated to her house.

Harry, Ron-

' Ginny what a surprise.' Harry said giving Lily to her mother.

' Did you miss Mommy?' Ginny asked while she tickled Lily's stomach hearing a giggle from her lips.

' There's Romeo.' Ginny said after playing with Lily

' Shut up Ginny! I don't need this right now.' Ron said

' Yes you do and you're going to listen to me right now before I curse you.' Ginny snapped and yelled at Ron for long time.

' You better do what I tell you before you regret it.' Ginny said as she apparated back to Hermione's Room.

-Hermione-

' There you are!' Hermione said already in her wedding dress waiting for Ginny to apply the make up on her face.

' Oh I had some business to take care of.' Ginny said as she took a the powder brush and applied to Hermione's face they decided to do the make muggle way so they don't have go to the church so early.

' Ginny what would you do in a situation like this?' Hermione asked.

Ginny stayed quite and stopped what she was doing and said the best advice she could give.

' Listen to your heart. Hermione just listen to your heart.'

' Listen to my heart.' Hermione whispered absently

-Church-

Ginny had to check the coast is clear before Hermione entered it wasn't a good idea to apparate inside a church because muggles might be watching. Hermione slowly entered and walked in to her room and saw that a chair was there, sat down and buried her head inside her arms ignoring the fact she would mess up her straight silky hair and make up.

-1 o'clock-

The guest began to enter the building and the choir was already singing the wedding song while the flower girls threw flowers and then Vicky and Ginny the bridesmaids came down the aisle.

Before Hermione and her father entered, he told her no matter what happens she will always be daddy's little girl. Slowly she entered the room, her wedding dress was sleeveless and the colour of creamy white. While she walked down the aisle she scanned the room for Ron then she thought if she could really forget about Ron and spent eternity with Eric.

Finally she her feet managed to walk over where Eric and the priest were as he lifted up her veil to look at her and he smiled at her beauty. But Hermione's lip trembled she turned her head to look at Ginny and then turned around to look at the guests near the doors where she entered...

Ron Weasley was standing there she silently gasped tears came to her eyes and she quickly turned to look at Eric then at Ginny she nodded lightly.

Hermione threw her engagement ring on the floor Eric looked shocked and Vicky was trying to redeem her self from punching Hermione. Hermione began to run to Ron, people tried to stop her she pulled and tugged from their grip she continued to run to him he reached out his hand and ran to the nearest room to apparate.

Hermione found out they were in Ginny's house she cried saying the words

' You were right, you were right I was lying I can't forget you I'll always love you.' Hermione spat. Ron gave her hug and held her in her arms and whispered three little words in her ear.

' I love you.' She looked up to his eyes and pressed her lips against his finally they pulled away she whispered:

' I love you too.'

The End

This is my first story that I ever finished wow well this is ONE SHOT and I will keep at ONE SHOT. I don't think I will be writing a epilogue unless you want me too I don't no I have to finish my writing my other stories though if you do tell I accept criticism I don't care if you don't like my story tell me I can take it. PLEAAASSSSSSSSSE REVIEWWWWWWWWWwww

Note =)

Edit: November 2008: I wrote this story about a few years back argh I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes, punctuation because I was really lazy to edit so if you find any grammar mistakes please tell me oh and REVIEW =D.


End file.
